Nathan Wilson
Nathan Vince Wilson 'is a supporting character. An aspiring scientist, he is Bonnie and Christine's elder brother. Appearance Nathan is lanky, has freckles and a fair complexion, has messy dyed gray hair(his original hair color is brown but he dyed it gray) and blue eyes. His normal attire is consists of a light-red beanie hat,yellow jacket under a red t-shirt,brown pants and black shoes. Personality Nathan was described to be genius, friendly, optimistic and gentle. He is very genius with an IQ of 190,he can answer hard questions in seconds but, he lose to Melissa with an IQ of 200. He shown to have a happy personality and he remains optimistic. Nathan can be also handsome and charming,since he has a dyed-silver hair. Many girls are attracted to him and this might explain why he is called "The Ladies Man". Nathan doesn't like being attracted by girls but there is one girl that he trusted the most and returned his feelings for her. As a nineteen years old,he is very overprotective to his sister, Bonnie and always disapproves her relationship with Albert but when Albert saves him, Nathan became good to him and approves their relationship. Relationships Friends 'Melissa Landry She and Nathan always compete in the Danville Quiz Bee and Melissa always win and this makes Nathan very angry about her because he always lose and Melissa's IQ is always higher than him. This cause a strain relationship to them and always argue a lot and starts conflict in Public. But at the end,they became friends after showing their expressions that they had a lot of fun in the Quiz Bee. Franchesca Lindell ' Nathan was unaware about Franchesca's crush for him and sometimes Nathan always love Franchesca as a friend only and both of them are seem to be not close but shared romantic moments like holding hand,hug and cheek kiss. In ("High Rock"),it was revealed Nathan had return Franchesca's feelings for him and kissed her making Franchesca to be Nathan's official girlfriend. 'Albert ' When Nathan was a nineteen year old man and knows about Albert and Bonnie's relationship,he quickly dissapproves it, due to Albert's ruined and "insane" family, He doesn't want Bonnie to be also "insane" by Albert. Albert tried many ways like helping him,singing a song about Bonnie or befriend him but none of them works. At the end,Nathan clearly accept him because Albert saved him. Family 'Bonnie Wilson ' Nathan's younger sister. Nathan is always protecting Bonnie which may leads to Bonnie's anger,Nathan acts as a father to Bonnie,so Bonnie would obey him,but Bonnie doesn't want to listen to his brother and thinks of him as an "annoying" person.But still have a good relationship and a concern to each other. 'Christine Wilson ' Nathan's second younger sister. Like him,Christine also displays an overprotective side like her brother and Nathan always treat her as a kid, even though Christine is a fifteen year old teenager and sometimes, Nathan is always annoyed by Christine because Christine always tease him whenever he's with Franchesca. 'Kitty Wilson ' Nathan's foster daughter. Nathan found a meteor landed on the backyard and he finds it. He tries to examine it and there was a baby inside it and Nathan cracks it and saw a baby alien with a red hair. Nathan thinks it would be perfect if he had a foster daughter,so he decided to named the baby "Kitty". Nathan transfer his human dna to Kitty ,so Kitty would be human forever but still have some powers. Kitty grows and grows until Kitty became 15 years old due to her Hyper-Speed State. When Nathan stops being a scientist he decided to pass his job to Kitty. 'Jessica Wilson ''' Nathan's mother. When Nathan was young,his mother always pays attention to the job and this cause a strain relationship between them and Nathan thinks his mother always chose job over the family and they always argue a lot. However,Jessica still has affection and his love for his son. '''Nigel Wilson Nathan's Father.Not much known about their father/son relationship but they have a good relationship too. Appearance Background Information *Nathan is a former scientist and he passed his science job to his foster daughter,Kitty. *Nathan has a slight expression to his enemies. *He is the Heir of the WIlson's Family.